Madagascar:The Curse of the Evil Spirit
by Frosty Sapphire
Summary: Join Gia,Alex and their circus gang as they team-up to stop the evil spirit that wants to take revenge all the Circus Zaragoza's member. Rated K for blood and death.
1. A Hunted Night

_**DESCLAIMER:I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of Dreamworks Animation.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:A haunted night **_

The night was filled with cold air that almost freezed the part of my body.I was lying around in my wagon with my eyes still wide open while the other animals in the train were already drifted away in their dreams . Well ,except for the penguins. They had to drive the train to Paris in France where we will held our circus show there.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes."I should've gone to sleep by now,"I said. By the moment I was ready to close my eyes,someone called me from somewhere.

_"_Gia..._"_

"Who's there!"I shouted, and next thing I knew was that I am starting to see things.

A mysterious hand was waving slowly to me from outside the window.I froze ,my fur stood up straight.I walked slowly towards the window and put my head out of it but there's nothing outside except trees and hills that the train passed by.I sat down to think.

"Maybe someone needs my help but end up falling from the train or... maybe it could be a demon, or a ghost or a zombie or maybe it was just my _stupido _imagination,"I though.

Soon,after a lot of thinking I decided to sleep to restore the energy in my body and my mind so my brain wouldn't be thinking nonsense imagination that affected my eyes to see things.

And so,I drifted in another world.

~O.O.O.O.O~

I woke up in a strange place._"Where am I?What is this place?" _I couldn't see anything at all. Mist was blocking my sight.I wandered as I searched a way out.

_"Gia..."_a voice called me_."Gia...I'm here..."_

I jumped,surprised to hear the same voice that called me in the train.

_"Gia...I am right here..."_

I tried to follow the voice._"Gia...I'm here..."_And soon the voice stopped calling me and there I was right in front of a tomb.I couldn't read the name on the tombstone because the the tombstone was...BLANK!_  
_

Suddenly,something emerged from inside the tomb. It was a girl. A girl in a bloody white dress. She was standing in front of me with bloody eyes and a bloody mouth and claws that were so long that it could rip me with just one scratch. She continued to call me as her voice echoed in the dark.

_"Come with me Gia...come with me and join me..."_

I shook my head_."Never!I will never join you!"_I protested,with my fist to defend myself.

The little girl laughed with a sinister laugh. _"If you will not join me the,I will possesed one of your dear friends to make you join us,but...if you still disobey...you and your precious friends will be **KILL**!"_ The girl then opened her mouth widely,revealing her bloody teeth,ready to attack me.

She flew towards me and was going to rip me with her fearsome claws.I could only screamed, but before she could rip me,I woke up again in another world.

~O.O.O.O.O~_  
_

I woke up with my heart beating fast and my fur sweating.I could only hear the sound of my heart beating in my ears.I couldn't stop thinking about my dream.

"What if my nigthmare was real?"I murmured.

* * *

The next morning,everyone went inside the circus tent preparing themselves for the show.I walked in,still shivering about that night that haunted me.I didn't sleep quiet well so my face didn't look quiet fresh enough.

Suddenly,a voice called from behind me."Gia..."

That voice seems familiar to me. It was Alex . I turned to greet him ."_Ciao,_Alex!"

And there behind me stood a lion with a purple flower design crown on his right hand and a purple bracelet on his left hand.

"Hey Gia,I'd made a crown and a bracelet just for and you should try it. Here,take these . Special for my beautiful jaguar,"said Alex as he gave them to me.

"Thank you my love,"I said as I grabbed the bracelet and the flower crown 'hand-made' by Alex.

"Hey,what's the matter Gia?Did you slept well last night?Your face look kinda...PALE,"Alex asked worrily when he noticed my face.I shooked my head and smiled at him trying to cheer him up."I am fine Alex,you don't need to worry about me."

"Okay then,if you say so,"said Alex,smiling at me."Don't forget to wear the bracelet and the crown I made it for you Gia,"said Alex before he went.

"Okay,"I replied.

I walked to the mirror and put the bracelet and the crown on me ."I look much prettier,am I?"I said,admiring myself in front of the mirror.

"You do look very pretty. You know what Gia,you should also put a rope around your neck and hang yourself,"said my reflection in the mirror.

I stared at the mirror shockingly. My reflection laugh at me. I shouted at the top of my voice and next thing was,I fell down on the floor,unconscious.

* * *

**_In the evening_**

I woke up,slowly opening my eyelids.I realised that I was now on my comfy bed(_for a jaguar_) in my wagon of the train . I tried getting up,but I felt like there's an arrow went through my head. I put my paw on my head to ease the pain in it."Owwh..." I moaned.I looked outside the train through the window and I could see everyone was gathering to listen Skipper briefing about the news.I opened the train door and stood outside the door so I can listened the news clearly.

"There's a very bad,bad news." he said through the megaphone."The train has a technical problem so we have to stop in the Alps to fix it.

"Well,no good news,eh?"Freddie the dog cried from distance.

"Sadly no,"said Skipper in a sad tone."But we will depart to Rome for tomorrow night.I am guessing that you all will be having a good time break,right?"

All the animals cheered."Finally we had more time to practised for our rehearshal. Yo Stefano,should we practised till late at night?"called Marty to Stefano."Yes,I would like to!"cried Stefano. Suddenly,he exclaimed excitedly when he noticed me in front of the wagon door.

Stefano ran to me. He jumped on me and hugged me. Both of us giggled as we hugged each other . Alex and Vitaly walked into my wagon and smiled seeing that both us were very happy.

"Gia!Oh Gia,you woke up!" Stefano exclaimed happily. "I though you were -a dead!It's good to see you alive!I missed you so much Gia!"

Vitaly shot him a glare."Nonsense Stefano!Don't you ever speak like that!"he growled.

Later,Melman and Gloria came inside my wagon. Melman put a thermometer into my mouth. After a minute,he took it out again."It seems that your temperature is getting better,"said Melman checking the thermometer.

Alex knelt down beside me and held my paw. Gloria ,Melman,Stefano and Vitaly smiled at me.I could feel warmth running inside my veins. Why was everyone paying attention on me?

"Gia,what's the matter? Did you sleep well last night? You told me you were OKAY,but you are actually not OKAY because the last thing I know you screamed and fainted just before our show begun,"said Alex ,with a rather stern voice.

I stammered when Alex said quiet firm to me."Before the show begun? A -Alex I am sorry..."I said with tears falling down my eyes,afraid that Alex might be mad at me. "Because of me,you have to perform the trapeze act all alone...it's just that,I -I keep seeing things and I had a nightmare last night,"I cried bitterly. My cheeks was soaking wet.

Alex smiled at me. He wiped my tears away and spoke to me. "That's okay Gia. You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault,really."

"_Vhat _is the nightmare that you dream last night,Gia?"asked Vitaly."_Si!Si!_And what things that you keep seeing were?" Stefano added . Everyone nodded in agreement as they were eager to listen my eerie story.I stared at them with my eyes wide open. They wouldn't believe me if I told them,right?

I sighed. Rather than the nightmare kept haunting me,I better told them the truth."Well you see, it's like this..." I said,as I began my story and soon,after I had told them the whole thing, Vitaly spoke to me with a soften voice.

"Gia... I think that was just a dream and part your imagination only.I don't think that any of us will be possessed,"said Vitaly.

I sighed for the second time. Still they wouldn't believe me.

Gloria tried to comfort me by patting on my back. "Alex,maybe we can accompany her tonight ,you know, to make sure that nothing will ever happend to her,"suggested Gloria to Alex.

Alex though for a few while and nodded saying 'okay'.

"I'm in,"said Melman and Stefano smiled,relieved that I will have three companies that will accompany me for the night.

"Me -a and Marty are -a going to practise for our cannon ball act until late at I had to go now,"said Stefano as he put on his helmet and ran out to meet Marty who was waiting for him.

Vitaly could only shooked his head seeing Stefano leaving them."Please take care of Gia,Alex. Or not I will use you for my cushion,"warned Vitaly to Alex. Alex nodded his head nervously.

"Well,it looks like there are four of us now,"said Gloria,as Vitaly left the wagon.

"Hey Gia,would you mind if we go outside for a moment,well...I mean,us,with you,"asked Alex.I nodded my head."I would love to Alex,"I replied.

"You know what,if we stay outside we could breath some fresh air,"said Melman.

"Well then,let's go outside then.I am suffocating right now,"said Alex as he ran out of the wagon."Come on Gia,"he called me.

Soon the light of the sun where nowhere to be seen and darkness that surrounded the night."We should light up the train's light to make it brighter . Gia ,you stay here.I will go and tell the penguins to light it,"said Alex as he walked but end up tripping on a barrel full of water.

I giggled at Alex who was soaking wet in the fur,well,not meaning to laugh at him but I couldn't help laughing myself but then,I saw something clearly from behind the big trees.I froze when I see the thing.

It was a girl.A girl in a bloody white dress who appeared in my dream. She waved to me with a sinister smile.

"_Gia...I'm here..._."

* * *

**-I know my story isn't interesting,but please review your thoughs about this story!**


	2. The Strike!

**Chapter 2: The Strike!**

_"Gia...I'm here..."_

I screamed and shouted for Alex and grabbed him by the arms.I trembled as I clutched him tightly.I can't believe that the ghost girl appeared again. This time in front of my own eyes for real!

"I saw the ghost, Alex! I saw it! Honest! There! There! There!" I pointed at the place where she appeared.

Alex looked closely at the place I just pointed. "I don't see anything," he said with his face looking puzzled.I screamed again. The ghost girl had disappeared. My heart beat faster and faster and several drops of my tears just fell on the ground.

"Why can't the ghost just go away instead of disturbing me? What does she want to do with me? Why I'm the one that she wants? Why not just the other circus animals? Oh Alex, I don't like this keeps on happening to me. Please, stayed closed wih me. I'm scared," I cried, sobbing on his chest although his fur was soaking wet. Alex wiped my tears away and stroked my head gently.

"Shh...don't cry Gia, everything will be alright. I wouldn't let anything happend to you, I promise," he spoke, trying to calm me.I looked up into his blue eyes and pleaded him to take me back inside the train. Alex nodded his head, understood with me.

He stood up and lifted me up bridal style, carrying me into the train.I closed both of my eyes with my paws, not daring to see any sights that will haunt me again.

* * *

"Brrr...it's very cold outside.I need a warm blanket. I feel like my feet are freezing. Do you feel cold Gloria?" asked Melman who was shivering with cold. Gloria who was having her slumber relax shook her head twice.

"Nope.I don't feel cold at all. Why?" Gloria asked.

" Just asking," Melman replied."Maybe there are too much fat inside her," whispered Melman to himself as he observed the big-hippo-size Gloria.

"I wondered what are those two doing outside right now," asked Gloria suddenly. "It's half past eight now and they still haven't come back here. Or maybe they were having, you know, a date?"

Melman shrugged his elbow. He peered at the window and saw Alex walking into the train, carrying the paralyzed me."Oooh...look Gloria! There they are! They are coming inside train now. But why is Alex carrying Gia? She seems like she is unconscious," he said.

Gloria opened the door for us to look for herself.

"Why are you carrying Gia, Alex? Did she faint again?" she asked Alex with a worry face.

He didn't answer her. He put me down on the floor carefully and help me get up.

"I'm fine Gloria. Now close door, please. I don't want to see anything from the dark area outside there," I ordered with my eyes still shut closed.

Alex closed the door. He sat on the floor and sighed.

"Gia saw the ghost again," Alex told Gloria and Melman with his head againts the wall. The two of them looked surprised.

"What?! And then?"

"And then I carried her inside. If I could see the ghost, I will chop it and rip it to death!"he said, showing his teeth.

Suddenly,the door was being knocked. Someone was outside the door.I hoped it there wasn't nothing scaring me from outside the door.

"Knock,knock," said the voice.

"Who's there," asked Alex.

"Marty and Stefano!"

"Marty and Stefano who?" Alex joked.

"Aww..come on,Alex! It's us. Could we come in?"

"Sure, come in!"

The door was smiling friends, Marty and Stefano was standing at the door.

"Hi!" greeted Stefano.

"Stefano!" I squealed excitedly, happy to see the chubby sea lion and hugged him."I glad you're here! I though you and Marty are going to practise till night. Why aren't you do it now?"

"Well -a...we cancelled it," he replied, feeling upset with himself.

"Why?" I asked him, wanting to know.

"The _pinguini_ and the chimps have to fix-a the train so no one will light-a the cannon for us," he said, with his nose down.

"Oh..." I nodded, pretending to be quiet sorry for the sad sea lion.

I continued to hug him lovingly. He's like a big brother to me.I smiled and remembered how he took care of me when I was a young cub. Little did I know that I was actually looking outside the train without I knowing it.

Suddenly, something queer was running swiftly passed the the door. I stopped hugging Stefano and stared at the dark. The black figure that moved very fast was small, and had two glowing red eyes. It looked like a bird, only with no wings. Could it be one of the penguins? I froze for a while and regret for not closing the door.

"Urm...Stefano... could you please, close the door?" I pleaded to him.

"Oh, I forgot," Stefano said as he closed the door.

"Thank you," I thanked him.

"Don't close the door!"cried Alex with a sudden.

I turned at him in surprised."Why not?"

"Just kiddin'," he grinned.

I glared at him with my one eye closed. How dared he made me so jumpy!

"Both of us want to join with you all for this night only. Could we stay Alice?" Stefano asked Alex.

"Sure you can! The more the merrier. Isn't it Gia?" Alex looked at me.

I nodded at him smiling and agreeing with him.

"Oh yes,_si! _The more the merrier," I giggled.

So the six of us had a talk about the circus that night on how to improve it by making it better. After almost an hour, the six of us went to sleep into the deep,deep sleep. I mean dreaming.

Before I doze off to sleep, I was thinking about the black figure that I just saw. Maybe it was my imagination this time, because I could not see the figure clearly. It does looks like a penguin only with red eyes. I shook my head. It couldn't be one of penguin. They are nice. They wouldn't do such a thing to scare me.I though,and though and soon I made up my mind to ask the penguins tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, stretching my spine with a yawn. The sun had just shown its light in the sky. I looked at the lion,zebra,hippo,girrafe and the sea lion who was sleeping soundly.

I tried to wake them up by pinching and tickling and sprinkle them some water on their face. But it gave no effect to them.

"Ten more minutes..." said the sleepy Gloria.I sighed as I gave up.

So, I went outside by myself. I could breathed the fresh morning air as I stepped out of the train.

"What a beautiful day," I smiled. The view of the scenery of the Alps in the morning was quite beautiful and freshen my eye. As I walked, I remembered about something. The penguins! Yes, I must find them. I searched for them and found Private, the youngest penguin, laying motionless beside the train after one night fixing the train. He stood up and smiled when he noticed me walking towards him.

"Oh, hello and good morning. You are Miss...Gia, right? Can I help you with something?" asked the little penguin.

I smiled sweetly at Private and knelt down to pat his little head.

"I just came to see you to ask a question. I saw something ran passed my wagon. It looks like a penguin. Is it you or one of your comrades?" I asked him.

Private though for a few moments and he answered it politely.

"None of us did, except for Skipper. While we were fixing the train, he suddenly disappeared without noticed, and came back again looking like he lost his memory," said Private.

"Did someone call me?"

We turned and saw Skipper walking towards us.

"Oh no,no,no. I'm just asking Private. Were you the one who was running passed my wagon last night?" I asked for clarity.

"I don't know... I suddenly felt dizzy and walked to somewhere, I don't know, and my men stared at me as I did something wrong..." he said, unsure with himself.

"It must be you were sleep-walking last night,"I said.

"I don't think so. And what are you doing outside the train? Eveyone was still asleep. Are you going to get capture by the wild animals here?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean yes... I mean I just went for a walk. It's nice at here. The birds are singing, the air was cool, and the..." before I could finished my words, someone yelled at us.

"Are you flirting with Gia?! How dare you, you, you, hooligan!" yelled a voice with a growl. It was Alex who suddenly came without us aware of his coming.

"No Alex ,you misunderstood. He wasn't flirting with me, he was just..." but before I could finished my words, Alex yelled at Skipper.

"Hey 'Psychotic Penguin'! If you have nothing work to do,don't you dare to flirt with Gia! My beautiful jaguar is no fit for your psycho head!"

Skipper face turned red to be yelled like that."You better watch your mouth, you 'Psychotic-Weirdo Hair-Lion'! Your mouth need to be seal with some tapes!"

Alex suddenly grabbed Skipper with his paw and strangled him. Private watched in horror to see the leader being choked by Alex. "What did you said just did you call me just now! I demand you to repeat those words into my ears!"

"Alex please stay calm," I spoke softly to him. Alex threw the spluttering penguin on the ground. He glared at me and crossed his arms.

"You don't need to defend him, you should have known a long time ago,that the penguins are actually gambling! You don't trust me? Ask Marty, Melman and Gloria then."

I stared at him shockingly."Really? I never though of that.I though all this time they were nice,hardworking and discipline!"

The leader penguin somehow felt guilty."That was before, now we're not doing that anymore. And we are not psycho as you are, lion!" he yelled with a choky voice.

"Oh really? Then I have a question for you. Why do you married a bobble-head doll then? Oooh...I know, I know! You were drunk that time so that's why you fell in love with a non-living thing, oh, or maybe you should be sent to the mental hospital. Because why? Because you are psychotic!" laughed Alex with a mocking face.

Skipper widened his small blue eyes with a startled. He was speechless to say a word.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Alex continued to mock him.

Skipper bend his head, maybe was ashamed of himself.

"Come Gia, we don't need this guys," Alex went as he grabbed my paw.

"I can't believe they are actually gambling! I though they were nice, ready to lend us a help, and full of discipline inside them," I said with a regret tone.

"Forget about them! I don't want to care about , let's practise our trapeze act should we?" suggested Alex.

I nodded my head, agreeing with Alex. But deep in my heart, I actually felt sorry for the penguin for being humiliated by Alex.

* * *

Alex and I practised for our rehearsal till late at evening. We had a break in the afternoon first, to restore the energy in our body that had been wasted.

I made a big mistake when I leap from the tightrope.I let Alex's hand go before he could reach the other tightrope. But thankfully, he landed on the net-a. He bounced on the net and laughed excitedly.I also landed on the net to join him. Both of us laughed as we bounced and bounced on the net.

Soon,the Sun set in the West and I decided to help the other animals put all their things inside the train. After I finished working, Alex came closer to me.

"Do you need a company tonight Gia? I can stayed with you tonight if you want," he offered.

I refused his offer by saying that I will stayed with Gloria instead. He nodded and told me to take care of myself just in case the ghost come haunting me again.

So I walked slowly towards Gloria who was enjoying practising her dance with Melman.

"Urm... Gloria...Could I sleep with you tonight? Well... I'm still afraid that the ghost might haunt me again and moreover, I can't sleep alone with males," I asked nervously.

"Oh sure, honey.I would love to.I can accompany you this night," she replied.

I squealed in excitement. "Oh goody! I am not alone tonight!" I exclaimed happily.

* * *

**At night**

The train was chugging on its trail, going all the way to Rome. Me and Gloria have a quite good chat in my wagon.I shared my bed with her so she can sleep well and comfortably for the night.

"I am feeling so sleepy. I guess I'm going to have my beauty sleep now. Good night Gia," she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Good night Gloria," I answered back. But she was already gone to her deep sleep.

I made myself comfortable and closed my tired eyes,dozing before entering the dream world. But something was making me awake.I didn't open my eyes, instead, I twitched my right ears, listening closely. Someone was sneaking into my wagon, someone was walking towards me silently.I stayed still, not dare to make any move.

By the time I opened my eyes, I started screaming for help. A very sharp pointy knife was pointed on my tummy, ready to stab me to death. The figure that held the knife lifted its weapon in the air as high as it could.I could see its glowing red eyes were full of hatred on me.

_" You are a traitor!__ I'll kill you for disobeying the Master!" _it growled furiously.

I screamed again when I knew who was standing in front of me. The figure that held the knife was none other than...

SKIPPER?

* * *

**-Sorry for the delay! I'm out of ideas and sometimes too lazy to log in. Credit goes to _sonicfan9000 _for giving me an idea to write this story.**

**-But I think this chapter is less horror but I'll make it even more horror for the next chapter(if I have many ideas to write I will).**

**-And it will take two weeks to write the third chapter because I will going back to school next week.**


End file.
